kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Philip (Speedjr.gregory's Version)
Philip is the right sided-half of Power Rider Double. He is a mysterious young man who works as Sam Holmes' partner after he and Detective Ishino save him from an experiment conducted by the Carroway Family. Being an avatar to the Memory of the Earth, he has full access to the Gaia Library, which he often interfaces with to look up for information on Drivors, and has computational capabilities comparable to that of a supercomputer. He fights Drivors with Sam, projecting his mind into Sam's body to form the right half of Power Rider Double. Philip represents the mind of Power Rider Double. History He is a mysterious young man who possesses the Memory of the Earth. His real name is Josh Carroway, the third-born child and sole son of Glenn, whose mind was altered under his father's wishes to have no memory of his name and family. It is also revealed to him that Josh actually died twelve years ago in a freak accident falling into a well connecting to the Memory of the Earth, but he was somehow revived as an avatar almost instantaneously. After being rescued by Sam and Sherlo Ishino from a mysterious organization, Philip helps investigate Drivor activity through his ability to access the Gaia Library, a collection of all of the information in the known world. However, due to having no memory of his life before being rescued and the need to keep his location secret from the people Sam rescued him from, he usually spends his time in the Detective Agency's secret hangar, reading about common topics that he finds interesting. He fights the Drivors with Sam as the mind and soul of Power Rider Double, providing the Gaia Drives for the right side of Power Rider Double. After being thrown into the Memory of the Earth for the Gaia Impact and extracted from ClayDoll Xtreme, Philip's body became unstable to the point that should he transform into Power Rider Double, again, he would break up into data and completely be absorbed by the planet. Saving their final transformation to save Wendy and fight the Utopia Drivor, Dr. Nelson, Philip has Sam promise to him that he will still fight for Windy City even if he is gone. After Nelson is defeated, Philip bids his final farewell to Sam as he fades away once the transformation is ended. Before he left, Philip left Sam a gift containing a Mono Driver belt and the blank book he used to access the Gaia Library containing a message thanking Sam and asking him to continue to protect Windy City. A few days later, after being rescued by Sam and Phillip, Wendy learns that Philip sacrificed his own physical existence to save her and initiates her own Gaia Impact to bring back the Xtreme Memory which slowly reconstructs Philip's physical body which took a year. After being revived, Philip has one last moment with his family who tell him that they will be watching over him. He then spent the next year, waiting for his body to restore and watched over Sam within the Xtreme Memory. Upon returning to physical form, he continues to protect Windy City as Power Rider Double. Personality At first, Philip was shown to be completely devoid of interest in human relationships, even calling himself 'a little devil'. Being extremely intelligent, he is mostly apathetic and shows interest only in common topics he finds interesting which he reads occasionally, sometimes even turning into an obsession that overwhelms him until he knows everything about that subject, often getting in the way of ongoing investigations. At times, he would even go to extremes where he would work himself out until he collapses, such as when he was reading on weight-loss, and getting himself very fat after getting obsessed with double cheeseburgers. After finding out everything there is to know about the topic at hand, he would completely lose interest in the said topic and move on to something else. Being apathetic and have little experience in interacting with people, he is seen to be a cold person who would often annoy people around him with cold hard facts presented in a completely tactless manner. After spending time with Sam and Anna, Philip's human and emotional side starts to surface and develop, and over time, he came to love Windy City and the friends he and Sam made. While initially only saying it as a matter of fact, he eventually also comes to playfully tease Sam about being 'half-boiled', (which is by the way a truth most of the time) while still being his most trustworthy friend. Philip maintained a close relationship with Wendy Carroway after helping her in the Violence Drivor case, which was further enhanced when he discovered his identity as Josh Carroway until Wendy was convinced to join in the Gaia Impact plan. He became devoted to bring his family out of their Gaia Drive plans so that they can be a true family again, even if it meant disappearing forever. Abilities Due to his status as the Memory of the Earth's avatar, his focus and intelligence are comparable to a super computer and he has access to the Gaia Library, which in turn means that he has access to any recorded knowledge on Earth. While this does not mean that he actually knows everything, his unparalleled ability to crunch enormous amounts of information in a very short time makes him looks as though he does know everything. While he is far more intelligent than Sam, his insensibilities and his status as a wanted person by the Museum means that he has to stay confined to the office and the hangar most of the time for his own safety. As such, he mostly helps Sam by looking for further information in the Gaia Library on any clues that his partner finds. Being confined most of the time to the hangar doing researches, both before and after being rescued, he does not get to exercise much and as such, he is visibly physically weaker than Sam. The FangJoker transformation, which uses his body instead of Sam's, thus take a severe toll on him should he sustain the transformation for extensive periods. While he is technically capable of fighting, as seen when he is in FangJoker form, his weak body does not allow him to effectively do so outside of transformation. Despite being able to control the right side of any of Duo Rider's transformations, he usually yields full control to Sam when transformed while he acts as the battlefield tactician. Gaia Drives The Gaia Drives are mysterious USB flash drives imbued with the powers of the Earth itself. Originally created with funding by the Carroway Family, these Gaia Drives end up in the possession of Sam and Philip, and can only be used through the Duo Driver. Two can be inserted into the Duo Driver, allowing Sam and Philip to transform into Duo Rider. Philip's right-half Gaia Drives, called Soul Drives, determine the elemental power of Duo Rider, while Sam's left-half Drives, called Body Drives, determine the type of attack or weaponry that Duo Rider uses. *'Cyclone Drive': The Cyclone Drive, also known as the Wind Drive, allows the user to move at fast speeds, controlling the very power of wind, becoming the Wind Warrior. When used, half of Duo Rider becomes the green Cyclonic Right Half. Forms using the Cyclone Drive possess a Windy Stabilizer, a silver scarf that comes out of the shoulder blade area. *'Heat Drive': The Heat Drive, also known as the Hot Drive, empowers the user with the powers of the element of fire, becoming the Blazing Warrior. When used, half of Duo Rider becomes the red Heated Right Half *'Luna Drive': The Luna Drive, also known as the Illusion Drive, allows the user to cast illusions, stretching limbs and bending gunshots, Mysterious Warrior. When used, half of Duo Rider becomes the yellow Fantastical Right Half. Fang Drive The Transforming Gaia Dinosaur Fang Drive, also known as the Fanged Drive, is a special Gaia Drive that was solely created to protect Philip by any means necessary, enabling him and Sam to transform into Duo Rider FangJoker, although it is also capable of taking orders from Philip even if it means going against the objective of protecting him. It can change between its Live Mode, which resembles a Dromaeosaurid, and its Drive Mode, the top of which resembles a horned theropod head. When used, half of Duo Rider becomes the white Fanged Right Half, enabling Duo Rider to fight like a berserker while altering the left half to match it in being beastial in design. Being made to protect Philip, the Fang Drive will only show up whenever he or anyone in his vicinity is in danger. Unlike the normal transformations into Duo Rider, this transformation is initiated by Philip and the process causes Sam to fall comatose and transfer his mind until they revert back to normal. Philip could not control while being transformed initially, causing him to go berserk soon after transformation. Later with the help of Sam and successfully imposing his will on the Fang Drive, he manages to control his transformed state, although he still suffers the toll from extensive use. Power Rider Cyclone Through the power of the Cyclone Drive and the Mono Driver, Philip uses the power of the Cyclone Drive to its full potential. When the Memory is placed into the Maximum Slot, Cyclone executes a Rider Kick Maximum Drive. Along with Mono Rider Joker, the two can execute the Double Rider Kick Maximum Drive. Philip uses this form in the event that both he and Sam should be in danger. This is a US Exclusive form. Notes *Philip was named by Sherlo Ishino after the fictional detective Philip Marlowe. *His name is alternatively spelled as "Philippe" in the aura that is produced when he accesses the Gaia Library. *Philip is similar to Nero Wolfe in that he does not usually investigate or gather evidence, instead using his intellect to piece the crimes together. *Philip's three Gaia Drives, Heat, Luna, and Cyclone, come in the colors red, yellow, and green respectively. As well as being the three colors used in traffic lights, it is also the color order of Trio Rider's Tatoba Combo, with a red Taka Head, yellow Tora Arms, and green Batta Legs. See Also *Philip Kamen Rider W counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki. Category:Double Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Primary Riders Category:Power Rider W (Speedjr.gregory's Version)